


Profiteroles

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Hanamaki doesn't have one favorite food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. I love Yahaba…so does Hanamaki. ;D Read, review, and enjoy!

"Hey, if you had to pick, what would say is your favorite food?" Matsukawa asks during a quick break at practice.

Hanamaki continues to chew on a protein bar while he mulls it over. Favorite food? Only one? There's no such thing, right? "Mhfmmf," Hanamaki replies, completely serious.

Iwaizumi gives him a slight glare. "Hanamaki, that's gross. Don't talk with your mouth full."

Hanamaki swallows. "Yes, Mom."

"Hey!"

Oikawa then pipes up that, if Iwaizumi is "Mom," they should call him "Dad," and the conversation deteriorates from there. Matsukawa forgets that he even asked the question, and Hanamaki rifles through his lunch bag, full of goodies his mother sent along and things he bought from the vending machine earlier in the day. But his mind wanders, and his eyes sidle away from his friends.

Favorite food, huh?

As if he'd spoken to him aloud, Yahaba turns and glances over his shoulder. He briefly makes eye contact with Hanamaki and smiles easily. Then, just as easily, he resumes chatting with Watari, Kunimi, and Kindaichi. He seems smooth as hell.

But that's not quite the case. There's a light flush on the back of his neck, and the tips of his ears darken with some red. Usually calm and reserved—oftentimes respectful—Yahaba has another side to him. And that bashful side sure as hell isn't smooth.

Hanamaki doesn't mind, though. That side of Yahaba is amusing, at the very least. Other things about the second year amuse him, too—

—but, like a favorite food, he can't pick just one above the rest.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere after school? Since there's no club today," Hanamaki asks. He's over by the second-year classrooms. Usually he doesn't bother to leave the third-year ones. He's too lazy. But something in him has changed recently, ever since the setter standing before him asked him out after the Interhigh a month ago.

Yahaba's mouth forms a little "o," and he blinks a few times before he answers. "Oh… Uh…" He fiddles with the back of his hair, which does nothing to tame it. If anything, the action only serves to fluff it up some more.

Hanamaki shrugs, even though he kind of wants an answer. "Just, since we have the day off."

"No, that'd be fine." Yahaba manages to look at him almost the same way he did before confessing (or was it a confession? It was less a confession and more just asking Hanamaki to go out with him). But it's not the same. His smile lingers a little longer, and his eyes are less serious, a bit softer. "Meet at the front gate?" Yahaba prompts, drawing his senpai out of his reverie.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"I'll see you later then, Hanamaki-san." The setter waves and reenters his classroom, and Hanamaki walks away with his hands in his pockets, replaying the scene in his head.

Only once he's back in his own classroom does he realize he didn't have a place in mind when he went to ask Yahaba.

* * *

"Hey, so what were you and the other senpai talking about the other day?" Yahaba asks as they leave the school.

"Ah, that. Just food stuff."

Yahaba gives him a strange look. "Really? Honestly…"

Hanamaki grins. "What? Hungry teenage boys, man. Food talk is important."

"Right, right…" By the skeptical expression on his face, Yahaba can't take him seriously.

Well, that's a bit irksome. "What? Wondering why I was staring?" he says slyly.

There it is—that flush over the back of his neck. "No," Yahaba lies.

Really? Responding like that only makes Hanamaki want to tease him more. "You know…you were the one who said it, originally. 'Hanamaki-san—can we hang out sometime?'"

Yahaba whirls on him, beet red. "Sh-shut up! I know what I said!"

The spiker's grin only widens. "How was I supposed to know you meant it like this, that you meant more often than normal?"

"Well, you're a smart guy. You figured it out," Yahaba huffs.

"Ah, ease up, Yahaba~" Hanamaki drawls, tousling the younger male's hair.

The tension evaporates from Yahaba's shoulders, and the red on his neck intensifies. It only makes Hanamaki want to leave his hand there, in Yahaba's hair, to see how deep that color goes.

But Hanamaki clears his throat and takes his hand away from temptation as they head in to town. A new cake shop catches his eye, and he steers Yahaba there. Inside, the décor is about as pastel as one might expect in a place like this, but it seems pleasant enough. There are free samples, too.

Yahaba and Hanamaki each take a sample. Hanamaki loves it, but Yahaba makes a face. "It's a little sweet for my tastes…"

Hanamaki turns his head, his shoulder bumping Yahaba's as he pecks the younger boy's lips. Backing away, he nods. "Yeah. Sweet."

* * *

"Hey, did you ever figure out your favorite food, Makki?" Oikawa asks during another break, during another practice. It's been a week since Matsukawa first asked the same thing.

"Profiteroles," Hanamaki answers this time.

"Ah, those are good," Matsukawa agrees, and Oikawa nods.

"Way too sweet, if you ask me," Iwaizumi comments, dragging a towel over his face.

Mizoguchi claps, signaling the five-minute warning for the end of the break. Matsukawa gets up off the floor with Iwaizumi, Oikawa wagging his tail not far behind. Hanamaki walks over to Yahaba, though.

"Yes, Hanamaki-san?" the setter prompts. He's polite, but there's a slight steely edge there, and Hanamaki knows he's done it. Whoops.

"Hey~ What's wrong? I said I was sorry already. Like, ten times now…"

Yahaba gives him a dry look. "…you did it without warning," he says lowly, as Watari's still within earshot.

"What, that kind of thing deserves an invitation and flashing lights?" Hanamaki raises his eyebrows.

"No, but…" Yahaba sighs.

"Technically, you called the first shot. I just decided to try something out."

"You're likening me to the _free samples_?"

"I liked all of it," the spiker states.

Yahaba turns pink from head to toe and remains frozen to the spot before Watari interrupts them, saying practice is resuming. Yahaba tries to reply to Hanamaki, but he gives up, and he fiddles with the back of his hair again. His neck is bright red.

Hanamaki's gaze rests on his kouhai as he thinks back to the cake shop visit. It really hadn't been bad at all—the cream puff or the kiss. Hanamaki was being honest with Yahaba.

Yahaba and Oikawa line up to send tosses to the others. The second year jumps and sends a nice one flying to Iwaizumi. Actually, midair, Yahaba's hair swirls more significantly. With its toasty brown color and the swirl…ha. It makes Yahaba look like a cream puff.

Hanamaki smirks to himself and jogs over, getting in line to hit one of Yahaba's tosses.

Favorite food, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> B) For anyone who doesn't know, profiteroles=cream puffs. 'Nuff said. Honestly, this came about because it's listed that Hanamaki's favorite food is profiteroles, so…yeah. I'll go down with this ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review! And check out my other fics (especially the HQ! ones) if you enjoyed this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki -w-


End file.
